gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody to Love
Somebody to Love by Queen is featured in The Rhodes Not Taken, the fifth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions for their second act at their Invitationals. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel have solos. Due to April being kicked out by Will because of her drunkenness after their first song, Last Name, Rachel decides to rejoin, after not liking being in the musical Cabaret by herself. She already knows the lyrics to the song and so Finn and the others agree to help her with the choreography. It is the first song in which all of the first twelve members perform together. In Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One, Quinn suggests this song to be used again as the closing song at Sectionals because it's a "crowd pleaser." That happens after the group's initial set-list is stolen by the opposing schools (with a helping hand from Sue); however, this song is not seen performed onscreen. Lyrics Finn: Can New Directions: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Rachel: Ooooooh Each morning I get up, I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Finn (New Directions): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (and cry!) Lord, what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Rachel (New Directions): I (Ooooh, ooooh) spent all my years in Rachel with New Directions: Believing you But I just can't get no relief Lord Finn (New Directions): Somebody (Somebody) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Oooh, somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love? Artie (New Directions): I work hard (He works hard) Every day of my life Artie and Rachel: I work till I ache in my bones Artie (New Directions): At the end (at the end of the day) Artie (New Directions): I take home (works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (get down on my knees, oh!) Rachel (New Directions): I get down (down) on my knees (knees) And I start to pray (praise the lord!) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (with New Directions: Lord) Finn (New Directions): Somebody (Somebody) Finn and Rachel (New Directions): Oooh, somebody (Please!) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love? Artie (New Directions): (He works hard) Every day (every day) (with New Directions: I try and I try and I try) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie with New Directions harmonizing: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Artie (New Directions): I got no common sense I got (He's got) (with New Directions: nobody left to believe) No, ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) ' Finn (New Directions):' (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (somebody) Finn and Rachel (New Directions): Oooh, somebody (please!) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love New Directions: Can Anybody Find me Someone to love? Finn (New Directions): Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) Rachel (New Directions): I'm okay (Yeah), I'm alright (He's alright, he's alright) (Yeah, yeah) I ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel (New Directions): (Oooohhh) I just gotta get out of (with New Directions: this prison cell) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions (New Directions Girls): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Finn: Ohhhhh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Artie: Somebody) Find me somebody to love, love, love (Finn: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love)(Rachel: Ohhhh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, find me somebody to love Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions: Can anybody find me Mercedes: Somebody to Love?! New Directions: Find me (Mercedes: Ooooh) somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me (Finn: Find me) somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me (Rachel: Somebody to love) somebody to love (Artie: Somebody, somebody, somebody) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: somebody to love) (Finn: Looove) Find me (Mercedes: Oooooh) somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) Find me (Finn: Somebody to love) somebody to love Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Finn: To) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: To love! Trivia *This is the first number where all 12 of the original members of New Directions perform together. *It was mentioned being performed at Sectionals, although it wasn't performed onscreen. *This is the first of nine Queen songs covered on Glee, the others being Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody, Fat Bottomed Girls, We Are the Champions, Don't Stop Me Now, We Will Rock You, You're My Best Friend ''and ''I Want to Break Free. *At Comic Con, Lea Michele said this was probably her favorite number because it was so much fun to do. *The song has sold over 418,000 digital downloads in the US, making it the 8th best-selling Glee song of all time. *The song debuted and peaked at #28 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. *This song was featured in Chapter 1 of the Glee Forever! app. Gallery 105Glee sc46 6034-425x294.jpg Finchelstl.jpg Glee-cast-somebody-to-love.jpg Glee Somebody To Love.jpg Somebody-to-love 300.jpg SomebodyToLove.png Glee_SomebodyToLove.jpg glee_5.jpg Glee - Somebody to Love.jpg tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif GleeInBlue5.gif BlueBrittanyMeme1.gif Tumblr mxh0vl1TuV1qd5s0eo1 250.gif tumblr mp82v34DmI1qgrxsfo2 250c1.gif tumblr mp82v34DmI1qgrxsfo3 250c2.gif tumblr mp82v34DmI1qgrxsfo5 r1 250c4.gif s105somebodytolove.gif somebody to love.jpg somebody to love.jpg somebody to love.jpg Artie Somebody to Love 1.jpg Artie Somebody to Love 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung at Invitationals